


promise

by sylphrenas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sokka needs some reassurance, zuko is happy to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: Sokka is feeling a little bit insecure. Zuko is there to reassure him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	promise

“Zuko?” Sokka’s voice was quiet, buried in expensive pillows and covers pulled up nearly over his head.  
Zuko turned to face him, rolling over with a half-asleep sigh. “Yes, love?”  
“Promise you won’t leave?” Before Zuko could open his mouth, Sokka mumbled, “I know this is super random, never mind, I’m being stupid, just go back to sleep, sorry for waking you up, I-”  
“Sokka,” Zuko cut him off with a soft hand on his cheek, “I promise.”  
Sokka exhaled quickly and wrapped an arm around Zuko’s waist, pulling him closer. Zuko pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Sokka’s head and held him closer, feeling the other man’s breathing slowly even out. Sokka let out a soft snore and Zuko smiled before letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i know this is really short, i just wrote it to cope with how touch starved i am :)  
> follow my main tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue or my atla sideblog @sukisbxtch


End file.
